


Apotemnophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amputee Dean, Apotemnophobia, Brat Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel is Not Okay, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel-centric, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is a Good Friend, Fear of Amputations, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Personal Trainer Dean, Pregnant Castiel, Soldier Dean, Tattoo Artist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is fed up with Cas's begging to be pitied, so he takes the younger Novak to a friend to show him that Cas doesn't have it as bad as he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apotemnophobia

“Where are we going, Gabriel?” Cas grumbled.

“You have been depressed and angry since Crowley cheated on you. I have been here for you, when you caught that bastard, when he harassed you weeks later and when you found out you were pregnant, but I don’t like the pity party you’ve been trying to get from everyone. I’m taking you to my boyfriend’s brother’s place.” Gabe explained.

Cas sighed. “I’m not making a pity party out of this. I just hate that I’m carrying that jackass’s baby.”

“I think you need to meet some new people. Dean’s an awesome guy. We went to college together. It’s how I met Sam.” Gabe smiled. “Come on, we gotta get to his house in 15 minutes.”

“Why do you want me to meet this guy so bad? You’ve only been dating Sam for like a year.” Cas sat down in the passenger seat. He was only 4 months, he didn’t have to worry about showing yet.

The drive was boring, but the neighborhood was nice. They pulled into the driveway. There was a pink bike propped on the garage door along with a few other pink equipment. Cas got out of the car and looked at Gabe. They both walked to the door that had an American flag hanging on it. Cas rung the doorbell. They both heard movement on the other side. The door opened to reveal a blonde haired little girl.

“Hey Mr. Gabe.” She smiled.

“Hello, Sweetheart, can we come in?” Gabe asked.

The girl nodded. “I need to get my Dad.”

“We’ll be waiting in the living room.” Gabe guided Cas inside and shut the door.

“Daddy! Mr. Gabe and another guy are here!” She called as she ran down the hall.

Gabe smirked and sat down on the couch. Cas followed his brother’s lead. “Who is she?”

“That is Emma, Dean’s 10 year old daughter. Don’t worry, little brother, Dean is gay and single. The mother of Emma passed away during childbirth…she was 16.”

Cas was about to say something when they heard footsteps and a giggling little girl. The man, Dean, walked into the room and he was blown away. He was gorgeous with stunning green eyes, freckles scattering his face, and muscular build. “Hello.”

“Gabriel, what’s going on, Man? Why did you grace with your presents?” Dean smiled.

“I wanted to introduce you to my little brother.” Gabe stood up. “This is Castiel.”

“Hey there. I’m Dean and this is Emma.”

“Ok, I’m gonna let y’all get to know each other. I’ve got to meet Sammy for a date.”

“Wait, you’re just gonna leave me here alone with a complete stranger?”

“You bet. Don’t worry. Dean and Emma already knew. See you later, Baby bro.” The older Novak left and Emma ran to her room.

“So Cas, can I call you that?” Dean sat down. “Gabe tells me you have had a couple rough months. Care to explain?”

“Uhm…I was dating this guy and he chest on me. I caught him, broke up with him, and he proceeded harass me for weeks that I found out I was pregnant with his baby. Everything started snowballing until now, I don’t wanna abort the baby, but I hate everything. Gabriel was right and I need to meet new people and start my life over.”

Dean nodded. “How far along are you? You’re not showing right now.”

“4 months.” Cas nodded. “Gabe told me a little bit about your daughter.”

“Yeah, Emma’s mom, Lydia died 12 hours after giving birth to her. It’s ok, Emma is 10. She has to deal with my issues now.” Dean shrugged. “Do you plan on keeping the baby?”

“I haven’t decided yet. What do you do?” Cas got more comfortable on the couch.

“I was in the army in Irag, I was honorable discharged for a broken back after being blown up. I was a personal trainer for a while, but then was in a car accident that prevented me to do that so I started an apprenticeship position at a tattoo parlor…that was 6 years ago.”

“How bad was the wreck?”

Dean nodded. “Well, it took my whole bottom half of my right leg.”

Cas choked on his spit. “Really?”

“Yea, fucked me up big time. He pulled up his jean leg to reveal the metal pole that connected to the fake foot shape in the shoe that was supposed to be the man’s leg. “Emma thinks it’s awesome that her Daddy is part robot.”

“Don’t take the leg off, please.” Cas bit his nail.

“Ok, it’s not a big deal. It’s just a missing limb, not a deadly monster.” Dean shrugged.

“It’s just creepy, sorry.”

“Gabe was right, you’re a weird one, yet you’re the only person who has pitied me for being an ex-army, ex-personal fitness, single father with a missing leg.”

“Is that what you want? Apparently, pity is not a good thing even if your life is going to shit.”

“I’m not saying it was a bad thing. It’s nice to see someone not pity me.” Dean leaned back on the couch. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a 5th grade language arts teacher.” Dean shrugged.

Emma ran back into the living room. “Daddy! Can we go walk to the park with my friends? I know your leg was hurting, but please?”

“Fine, go get my cane in case I need it.” Dean slid to the edge of the cushion.

“Is Mr. Castiel gonna come with?” Emma ask when she grabbed the wooden cane.

“Do you wanna come along?” Dean stood.

“Do I have a choice? Gabe left me here.” Cas shrugged.

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(** _

“Look Daddy, Lilth, Sarah, and Ruby are all here. Thank you for taking me here.” Emma hugged Dean then ran off.

Cas watched Dean slowly ease down onto the bench and squeeze his thigh and groaned. “You ok?”

“Fine.” Dean clenched his jaw.

“No, you’re not. You’re in pain.” Cas pushed his hands in his pockets. “Can I help you?”

Dean massaged his thigh. “No, shut up.”

“I might now be comfortable with your amputation, you’re in pain. How can I help you?”

“Shutting up will help me.” Dean glared at the Novak. “Not making a big deal our of my pain in public would be great.”

“But I don’t like seeing you in pain. I might not really know you, but I understand that you shouldn’t normally act like this.” Cas frowned.

“Hey, I don’t need your pity, guy.” Dean growled. “Gabriel was trying to show you how some people have it worse than you. So, shut up and let me deal.”

Cas closed his mouth and sat down on the bench. “I’m sorry. God, I’m gonna be a horrible father.”

“You’ll be fine.” Dean grumbled.

Emma ran over to the two men. “Daddy, could I sleep over at Ruby’s with Sarah and Lilith?”

“Did Ruby’s mom say it was ok?” Dean covered up the pain.

“Yes, she did. Can you bring me on overnight bag later tonight?” Emma smiled.

“Sure, Honey, Have fun.” Dean watched his daughter run over to the girls leaving. “Ok, time to go home.”

Cas watched Dean struggle to get up and lend heavily on the cane. “How long have you been…one legged?”

Dean smirked. “6 years or so, but some days I get joint pain…like today.”

They slowly walked back to the house. “How did you cope with the injury?”

“A lot of drinking, drinking on the job as a bartender, months after physical therapy. I overdosed on painkillers and alcohol, passed out during my shift. Rehab and this time mental therapy. Now, I spend more time at the parlor and with family. Last year, I finally am something more than numb.”

“I can’t imagine life without a limb. The thought of not having an arm or leg is kinda…actually extremely scary.”

“so, is having a baby. You shouldn’t go through that alone.” Dean sighed. “In my opinion that is scarier.”

“No, losing a limb is worse. Only to have 3 of the 4 limbs needed to do things.” Cas bit his nails.

“You get used to it. Sometimes I will forget that it’s not there, I’ll think I feel it, then I move my leg and I won’t be wearing the prosthesis. It’ll being me back to reality and I’ll have to go hug Emma or call Sam to get that out of my head.” Dean unlocked the front door.

Cas nodded. “I don’t pity you, Dean. I like you and I was worried about the pain.”

“I know, I get mean when my leg hurt. Now…can I take my leg off?” Dean stepped into the foyer.

“Uhm…yeah…it’s your leg and house.” Cas stuttered. “I’ll be on the couch.”

Dean walked into his room. He cam back with these crutches that wrapped around his forearms and have jutting out handles. The metal leg was gone. “Sorry, take me a second before I can walk again.”

“It’s fine. How—how did you get used to one leg?” Cas stared at the empty leg hole in Dean’s shorts.

“Same way you have gotten used to carrying a baby inside you. Some days are better than others, but all in all it’s not a big deal.” Dean shrugged as he made his way to the couch.

“I’m glad Gabe introduced me to you.” Cas flinched his eyes from the pants leg to Dean’s face.

“Mr. Novak, if you are asking me out you just have to say so. You don’t have to be so vague.” Dean smirked.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. Gabe and my family tend to call me a drama queen.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$^&*** _

“Gabe, you’re not helping.” Cas moaned.

“I’m literally doing nothing, but helping you, Just breathe, little brother.” Gabe packed the overnight bag. “Dean and Emma will be here any minute now.”

“I thought Sam was watching Emma?” Cas held his swollen middle. “I don’t want Emma at my labor and delivery.”

“Hey, hey, Sam is gonna watch Emma. Dean, Sam and Emma are riding together and Sam’s gonna drive to mine and his place and keep Em there.” Gabe threw the things for the baby in another bag.

“Why didn’t we pack earlier?” Cas groaned as a contraction hit. “Fuck, dammit.”

“They are now 7 minute apart, Cas. We were gonna pack sometime this week because you weren’t due for another 2 weeks.” Gabe huffed.

“I don’t need your attitude, Gabriel. I’m having a baby!” Cas groaned as the contraction peaked.

“You’re doing great, Cas.”

“God!” Cas yelled as the contraction let up. Gabe had walked out of the room. He shuffled out of his bedroom and into the living room. “Some brother you are! You left me in the middle of a fucking contraction.”

“I was answering the door so your man could comfort you and I not get chewed out.” Gabe replied.

Dean walked over to Cas. “Hey, now, Cas. Let’s take a seat and let your brother get you ready to leave.”

“I’m not ready, Dean. He wasn’t supposed to be born for another 2 weeks.” Cas stared at his boyfriend.

“Babies are unpredictable. Sweetness, he was ready sooner than we expected. You’re never truly ready to have a baby, but you’re gonna be a Daddy. Soon.” Dean smiled. “I remember when Lydia had Emma. She was nowhere near mentally ready. Exams were in 2 days and she was studying hard.”

“The contractions are 7 minutes apart. When do we go to the hospital?”

“When your water breaks or the contractions reach 3-4 minutes.” Dean rubbed the younger Novak’s back. “Just breathe.”

“That’s what Gabe was saying and that’s bullshit.” Cas grumbled.

“No, it gives you something to focus on other than your contraction.”

“Fuck this! Fuck this!” Cas murmured. “Fuck breathing! Fuck Crowley! I just want this to stop!”

Dean chuckled. “It’s gonna be ok. How about you talk to me to get your mind off the pain?”

“The kids were great today. I had a small lunch and when I got home I started having contractions. Wow, we’re here.” Cas gripped Dean’s hands.

“I tattooed a portrait of a man’s daughter today. The guy still has a few sessions, but it’s looking good. Emma is making straight A’s this year. So, I was thinking you, me, Emma, and the baby go on a small vacation.”

“Dean, it’s April. Why are you thinking about summer trips, now?”

“Just thinka bout it. Emma can play at the beach. I can hang out with the baby while you bond with Em. It’ll be fun watching you splash around.” Dean smiled. “It’ll be great. The baby will be a few months old.”

“But aren’t babies clingy to the person who birthed him/her? Like constant breastfeeding and stuff.” Cas frowned and rubbed his belly. “I thought I was supposed to stay by their infant child.”

“Not 100% of the time. If you want me to be a part of that baby’s life you have to let me handle him when he’s born.”

“Ok, ok, where would we go?” Cas calmed down a tad. “Kansas doesn’t have any beaches.”

“We could go to the lake I was telling you about a few weeks ago.” Dean smiled.

Cas softly smiled, but then frowned and groaned. “No, God, Dean…a contraction, fuck!”

“Breathe in then out.” Dean held Cas’s hand. The Winchester mimicked the breathing so Cas could follow along. “There you go, Sweetheart. Nice deep breathes and do it again. Perfect.”

“I thought of a baby name.” Cas panted.

“Really? Just now?” Dean smirked.

Cas laughed as the contraction tapered off. “No, I have been thinking about it for a few months…or since we found out he was a boy.”

“Well, what’s the name?” Dean smiled.

“Samandriel. I kinda wanted to stick with how my parents named my siblings and I. They went angelic.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s great. It’s better than my family’s route. They named me and Sam after my mom’s parents.”

Gabe walked into the living room. “Ok, Cassie, I just have to put your things in the car so we just have to jump is and drive off.”

“Thank you, Gabe.” Cas nodded. “Where have you been my whole adult life to get Miss Priss to calm down.”

“You’re dating my drama queen of a brother.”

“Of course I am. I knew that.” Gabe groaned.

Cas laid back and rubbed his middle gently. He could feel the next contraction building. He moaned. “Dean, it was hasn’t been 7 minutes. They are getting faster.”

“That means the baby is moving down like he should be. The contraction was 5 minutes after the last. Not much longer until we can head over.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()_** _

Cas’s water broke 20 minutes later. Gabe drove as Dean comforted the laboring man. He helped Cas out of the car when they parked. Before he closed the door he grabbed his cane.

“I thought you only use your cane when your leg is killing you.” Cas held Dean’s hand as they headed toward the hospital entrance.

Dean nodded. “I thought I told you that I started physical therapy again and it stirred up some old scar tissue that hurts like a bitch. I’ve had to rely on my cane more the past week or two.”

“Sorry, I forgot, kinda been in labor.” Cas frowned.

“I know, I’m not holding anything against you. I didn’t really speak to you about therapy. I wanted you to focus on your students, self, and baby boy.”

Cas nodded and stopped. “Fuck, Can I go back to those contractions before my water broke?” The Novak crouched down on his heels and held Dean’s hand.

“Once we got to your room you can get an epidural. You’ll feel better.” Dean spoke calmly.

Gabe had continued to walk inside to check Cas in. “This hurts so bad.”

“I know, Babe.”

“Is this what you felt when you lost your leg?”

Dean outwardly laughed. “No, it was a different pain.”

“How was it different?” Cas slowly rose to his normal height. “Pain is pain.”

“Ok, uhm, what you’re feeling is a lot of pressure that is causing mass amounts of pain. What I went through was different. There was no pressure.” Dean tried to find the words. “I’m not gonna say one is worse than the other because they are different.”

“Good, I was prepared to kick you in your good leg.” Cas began walking again.

The Winchester laughed again. “Glad you’re not afraid of my no leg anymore.”

“Without your leg I get really creeped out, but I’m getting there.” Cas waddled with Dean who led with his cane.

“Well, one step at a time. Let’s go have a baby.”

_******* _


End file.
